Gate : Thus Did The Red Scarves fought there
by Glory In War
Summary: In the Galaxy many Traitor Legions have arisen with a dream to free from the shackles of their former Covenant Masters. None more so popular then The Red Scarf Traitor Legion this men have spent the last 2 Decades fighting in conquering Far from the Covenant's immortal fury projecting their might in 7 different Planets . But due to the arrival of the GATE The Red Scarves saw not


It has been 8 years since the people of Manufacturing World : Aphrodite had a single hint of Freedom from the rule of the Red Scarves and their unyielding fury.

Things haven't been the same ever since Sissinius and Liberalis lead their Red Scarf Traitor Legion here the war with them lasted a mere 5 Days before the planet's defences were completely overrun, as the Red Scarves sweeped through World after World in their part of the Galaxy.

A red plague.

The people called them.

Ever since the Red Scarves invaded they completely abandoned the use of streets on all 7 of their worlds and in their place built a vast train system connecting all buildings and factories to one another in order to keep track of the civilian population.

In fact all Red Scarf worlds are nothing more then factories from which to build more material and to draw more Resources from living in this worlds hasn't been the same the worlds before the Red Scarves came used to be powerful and prosperous.

Now only tyranny and absolute authority remain, from the ones free system.

People lived in cramped super towers some even able to hold 600.000 People designed specifically to make as much of the land industrialised for maximum use of the planet.

Over the cities Red Scarf Traitor Legion warships patrol the skies, and thousands of Drones constantly observe and monitor the population on a macro level constantly watching like a little devils.

The Red Scarf Traitor Legion, is a former Covenant Legion that one's served their masters with distinction, founded by Marcus Crassus the Red Scarves are known for being a effective force with its legionaries being famed for being indomitable however due to Crassus's death by the hands of Covenant conspirators the Red Scarves turned Traitor led by Gauis Sissinius and Gauis Liberalis who's names rang like a call to freedom the Red Scarves escaped taking with them stolen Covenant cloning technology used to make Covenant clone soldiers : the Back bone of the Covenant army.

The Clones are not traditional clones they have different faces different personalities and traits all of them unique but still based from the same Gene Pool.

In the following decades The Red Scarves grew in number conquering and subjugating 7 different worlds in the Galaxy far from The Covenant's immortal Fury.

Since then the Red Scarves have grown to a Legion of 8000 Legionnaires to over 16 Million due to the Cloning technology stollen long ago all of them spread out on the 7 worlds they control.

An Red Scarf Centurian enters and bangs the door with his Gladius. A call to wake up. And Morning role call.

The Penal Legionnaires wake up the Penal Legionnaires take a quick shower put on their standard is sure uniforms and gear and started the day.

Penal Legionnaires, are Red Scarf Traitor Legion equivalent to the The Covenant's Auxiliaries, often Penal Legionnaires are recruited from Criminals, Phycos and Mercenaries willing to fight for Sissinius and his Red Scarves.

( Red Scarf Penal Legionnaires)

Among them is a 27 Year old Penal Legionnary named Dean Mcreed.

Only son to a humble family Dean grew to be an adventorous person while not at the top of his class he was known to be a no nonsense type, when the Red Scarves came Dean was forcefully Conscripted into the early Penal Legions and has remained with them ever since finding action appealing and so he considers this his career.

Dean checked his weapons he cleans his STG 14 assault Rifle and his standard issue M1911 pistol as well as sharpening his Combat knife.

The Red Scarf Traitor Legionnaires are equipped with the same set of equipment the only difference being they are not equipped with a Combat Knife and instead have a Gladius sword and are armed with a Shield made from Tough Space age allows that are light but makes their shields vertually bullet proof except to high explosives.

Their shields sport a small wondow to its right side which can be closed and opened by sliding a small hatch allowing the Red Scarves to fire while utilising their shields to their full potential, in addition to the normal handle their are also a set of Straps that you strap around your arm to your elbow allowing the Red Scarves to use both hands while still utilising the shield.

Dean and his Contubernium of 8 Penal Legionnaires was assigned to gaurd a as of yet unfinished Open storage area which is at least one foot ball field in length and width.

The only thing connecting this to the rest of Manufacturing World Aphrodite is a bridge stretching 7 Football field to the nearest set of Factory Hubs where untold amounts of material and resources are being nanufactored at a massive industrial scale, this world is nothing more then that... A Factory from which gain more things.

Dean and his squad guarded the Unfinished Storage side of the Bridge.

Weapons loaded and combat visors active for any sort of combat situation their Heavy plated Kevlar armor while a bit heavier provides more then enough protection for the Penal Legionnaires.

One of Dean's squad mates maned an MG42 loaded with God Knows how many bullets mounted on a Watch tower

Dean walks up to a few deceased Workers Dean walks to one of his subordinate Legionnaires and asks " What's this one doing here ?" his Subordinate replies " from what I hear his was trying to make a run for it trying to get away " then Dean's best Soldier Victrix steps in and says

" Pah, Doesn't matter the Centurians were done questioning him ".

Dean turned to Victrix and replies " Damn shame, they smell even worse when their dead".

Dean turns to Victrix, The veteran Legionnary stands to attention

" Victrix, send a request for infantry support, if more of them get the same idea I want them to know that Sissinius will is not to be defied".

" Yes Decanus"

Victrix get on his radio and requests infantry support for The whole Contubernium of Penal Legionnaires.

= Palace of the Red Legion Scarlet =

Government Headquarters for the Red Scarves 16 : 44 military time.

Gauis Sissinius arrives back to his Palace, 2 Statues depicting him riding a great Horse tower over the entrance before the bridge, illuminated by Fire.

Accompanying Sissinius are 4 Rocket Tanks, a personal bodyguard unit of Red Scarf Traitor Legionnaires consisting of 4 Contuberniums riding inside armored Half Tracks.

Sissinius's convoy was spearheaded by a Lone Rocket tank, and in the center of the Convoy lay Sissinius siting in the back sit of his 1940 Ford Deluxe in Red and Black Coloration.

Sitting next to Sissinius is Liberalis his second in command.

Sissinius was a master tactician and absolute genius in war and conquest often fighting close to the front lines earning him the never ending respect and loyalty of his men, though a brilliant leader he never did take to diplomacy preferring to stick to a conquering and subjugating stance and he never was friendly to other nations only those who share his ideals.

Gauis Liberalis was also a master tactician, though unlike Sissinius Liberalis would not go to war unless given a legitimate and reasonable reason to in fact the Red Scarves described Liberalis as 'Neutral Good' for the sole reason he could go to war or return to his diplomatic ways in but a few moments.

Where as Sissinius is described as a 'Necessary Evil' he gets objectives and keeps order and the rule of the Red Scarves firmly secure, though he does this in questionable ways one incident included the massacre of an entire village of a 100 people becouse they openly rebelled against him.

But allas Sissinius does this fir the greater good, after all... It is our Actions that define us.

= Unfinished storage area 14 : 55 military time =

Dean and his Penal Legionnaires see something in the corner of the storage area.

Dean, Victrix and their Contubernium approach to investigate, much to their surprise they see a Strange Gate lying in the center of the unfinished facility.

Dean turns to Victrix

" Greek, its Greek in its design."

Said Dean as the other Penal Legionnaires aim their STG 14 assault rifles at the seemingly darkened Gate.

" Victrix, radio in to the nearest available forces" said Dean.

" Yes Decanus " and Victrix sends a message that there might be potential threat, years of combat experience has given Victrix the wisdom to know when to call for help.

Then suddenly as Dean and his Penal Legionnaires slowly walked away they hear a lone figure rode up in a horse.

The Penal Legionnaires turn around to find a soldier clad in primitive armor and weapons.

One of the Penal Legionnaires approaches him but before he could get any closer Dean grabs him by the chest and stops him.

Then they see it more and more Primitive soldiers appear from the Gate.

The Penal Legionnaires aims their weapons at the soldiers and Dean said " Prepare yourselves, men of the Red Scarves ".

The Primitive soldier sound war horns and the first attack begins.

Non-human soldier attack first.

The Penal Legionnaires identify them as Orks, beast men and what appears to Pig men.

The non-humans charge at them Swords and other such primitive weapons in Hand.

" PENAL LEGIONNAIRES!!! FIRE AT WILL! FIGHTING RETREAT!" Said Dean.

The Penal Legionnaires being armed with heavy high calibre weapons and being 40 feet away pick of the enemy soldiers one by one.

Dean gets in on the action and orders his men to run back to the tower and man their pre-made Defences though not expecting an enemy attack it was better then nothing.

However Dean was ambushed by what looks like an Ork, it was about to swing and Kill Dean had it not been for Victrix and veteran reflexes.

" Good lad! You saved me" said Dean.

" Come now Decanus, RUN RUN!!!" said Victrix.

As the two Penal Legionnaires run for the safety of their defenses their Comrades provided covering fire all the while more and more Primitives arrive from the Gate.

As the Beasts fight Dean and his Penal Legionnaires, at least half of the enemy found Stairs and as they walked down them they saw a sight they never expected to see.

A enormous city the size of which they could not tell.

The Soldiers stared out in awe and amazement, how could such a place exist? They asked.

Then the enemy leader rallied his men snapping them out of it and he leads them further into the lower levels of the massive 100 Kilometer deep factory.

The enemy commander orders his men to spread out into the facilities many elevators and stairs.

However by now Victrix and Dean have already warned the a nearby forces that they are currently under assault from an unknown foe and are holding the line.

In his last Transmission Dean stated

" My fellow brothers in arms... The impossible has happened, and now we are holding the line against the enemy"

As Dean and Victrix holds the bridge leading to the inner parts of Manufacturing World Aphrodite, more of the enemy has slipped from they grasp and are now deep inside the Living querters.

However as the Primitive soldiers get deeper they find no one.

No children, no elderly, and no men.

There was literally nothing, as such the Soldiers started looking around the markets and houses but they find no valuable not even food they could find.

One of the soldiers orders another man to open a door to advance.

"You there open this Gate now."

However as the soldiers begin to break it open they hear a strange and loud sound.

The soldiers turn around and see a Strange a strange metallic beast hovering over them.

As this is happening, Red Scarves see the action from the Drone.

And Red Scarf Traitor Legionnaires are on their way.

The enemy soldiers formed, what the Red Scarves immidiately as Testudo Formation as they too used it with their bullet proof shields.

The Enemy fires volleys of arrows into The Sentry Drone nothing happens then the Drone Begins spinning its 300 K Millimetre Cannon and fires unleashing a torrent of Tank Busting bullets.

The Enemy Testudo breaks and the soldiers die left right and center.

Some men throw Spears at it nothing happened and they too were cut down like grass, others try using their shields confident it would protect them.

How wrong were they as they too were killed the enemy panicks and flees, to them the wrath of a Sky God has been unleashed.

The Red Scarves send live a feed to the nearest Fleet and Legion.

And 3 Legions and 1 Fleet pick up the feed and send it to Sissinius until he gives orders, the commander of the Legions and the Fleet a man named Legatus Varus is in total control of the situation.

And he just to happen to be on the other side of Manufacturing World Aphrodite.

Varus being a good and loyal Legatus orders his legions and fleet to make ready for an emergency Slip Space jump to the other side of The world of Aphrodite.

= Dean and his Contubernium =

Dean and his Contubernium where slowly but surely pushed back.

Running low on ammunition on the first 20 Minutes of engagement.

Then Victrix receives a transmission from his communications gear Victrix sets it to broadcast to everyone of his comrades fighting with him.

The message says :

" This is Legatus varus of the 24th, 13th and 12th Legion and the Third fleet

We have heard of the emergency and are making our way towards you right now we will arrive in orbit in approximately 2 minutes with Slip Space... Pls send and replay message to all others on that side of Aphrodite."

" VICTRIX! GET IT OUT! SEND IT NOW NOW!!!" Said Dean.

Victrix obliged and sends it out to everyone every outpost every factory every Querter every soldier.

Then The Penal Legionnaires see what appears to be Dragons with riders riding on top of them.

" The Hell!? DRAGONS!" said one of the Penal Legionnaires but due to their knowledge of the Galaxy they did not fear it and simply hide behind a Pillbox and proceeds to lay down a steady stream of Mg42 fire.

Screams fill the air as men and beast alike where cut down.

Deeper down in the Train lines the enemy soldiers see nothing but more and more red buildings and symbols.

There lost... Then they see a way forwards into the Train station.

However it is here they encounter a Cohort of Red Scarf Traitor Legionnaires.

The Enemy soldiers form a shield wall while The Red Scarves form A Defensive Testudo.

The enemy soldiers began to talk to each other in a language the Red Scarves haven't heard before.

" What are they saying ?" one of the Red Scarves asks and the man next to him checks his visor showing a holographic projection of different languages and he replies " I don't know brother it doesn't match anything in our Data Base... Not even Ancient Nagarothy".

The enemy soldiers charge at then but the cramped Hallways limit their movement and The Red Scarf Centurian orders his men to fire.

The enemy soldiers where quickly cut down in the Hundreds as more and more of them were charging unto their demise as bullets fly across the Hallways into their intended targets.

Soon only a handful were left from the thousands that charged down the hallway, having survived by hiding under their dead comrades.

The Red Scarves take them prisoner and their faces reveal it all... Their in shock and fear full.

They speak in a unknown language but from the Tone of their voices the Red Scarves could tell they were afraid and for good reason.

On the unfinished Storage Area Dean and his men have held the line killing thousands as they ran towards them.

And soon 2 minutes in Varus arrives with the third fleet and with the Strength of 3 Legions.

The Enemy was terrified at this masive beasts.

And soon Varus orders the 3 legions to begin ground operations and he gave a very strict order... " Kill everyone".

The Legionnaires enter the battle fields using their Dropships.

The Dropships fire Missiles and fire heavy machine guns upon the enemies below nothing but screams and death can be heard from them as they where pinned in the streets.

And as soon as the Red Scarves began Repelling down unto the ground the enemy turned tail and ran but even didn't save them as Penal Legionnaires were firing from above killing hundreds more.

The entire army killed within half an hour.

No prisoners were ever taken and the Bodies were later dumped into the unused streets to just rote there.

They arrived in a time where everyone was in their respective factories working, and were Red Scarves were patrolling it was a terrible time for an attack.

But none the less the Red Scarves have a new foe to face just waiting on the Other side of The GATE.

And so the war begins...


End file.
